ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Life
is an American animated comedy series created by Lauren Faust and produced by Warner Bros. Animation, premiering on WB Kids on TBD 2023. Plot The series is about Warner Bros. antropomorphic animals living in a animalian metropolis named Animalsville. It consists of various segments, such as: *'Bugs, Daffy and Porky:' shorts starring the best friend trio from Looney Tunes. *'The S.A.A.C. Files:' shorts based on the O.W.C.A. Files TV special about secret agents Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole, the Doggies (reimagined as secret agents) and Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat fighting crime. *'The Eli Show:' a talk-show hosted by Eli from Collin the Speedy Boy. *'Sam, Bobo and Ricky:' a series of shorts about The Doggies' Sam and Bobo chasing Ricky Mouse. *'Spike and Tyke:' the misadentures of Spike and his son Tyke. *'Warners Madness:' the Warner Siblings return to wreak havoc and also driving more people crazy. *'The Misadventures of Tom, Jerry and Droopy:' it follows Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse and Droopy Dog in different jobs, while outsmarting McWolf. *'The Rash:' a reinvention of the Road Runner from Looney Tunes as a speed-powered superhero. *'The Powersquirrel Girls:' a reinvention of The Powerpuff Girls as crime-fighting squirrels. *'Mystery, Inc.:' a segment starring Scooby-Doo and his cousins Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma (all reimagined as dogs) as crime-solving detectives. *'Lego's Place:' Lego, Wag and Rose own a restaurant. *'WB Network:' a spoof of TV news shows with Wile E. as a newscaster. *'Collin and His Pals:' a reimagining of Collin the Speedy Boy (reimagined as a mongoose) and his friends as Rocky and Bullwinkle-esque adventurers who have to save Animalsville's neighbor town FingerTown from Bryte and her henchbirds. *'The Perils of Minerva Mink:' Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg have to protect Minerva Mink from a masked villain who is after her inheritance. *'Bugs' Stories:' Bugs tells parodies of well-known literature classics. *'Albuquerque Plains:' a Gravity Falls spoof starring Buster (in a Dipper Pines-esque role) and Babs Bunny (in a Mabel Pines-esque role) from Tiny Toon Adventures with Yakko Warner (in a Grunkle Stan-esque role) from Animaniacs traveling around Albuquerque Plains to solve supernatural mysteries. *'The Worldwide Mysteries:' a reinvention of The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries with Hello Nurse (instead of Granny, reimagined as a swan) from Animaniacs and her colleagues Sylvester, Tweety and Hector traveling around the world to solve crimes. Characters Main ''Bugs, Daffy and Porky'' *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): TBD *'Daffy Duck' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman): TBD *'Porky Pig' (voiced by Bob Bergen): TBD ''The S.A.A.C. Files'' *'Secret Squirrel' (voiced by Jess Harnell): TBD *'Morocco Mole' (voiced by Jim Cummings): TBD *'George and Linda Doggie' (voiced by Billy West and Grey DeLisle, respectively): TBD *'Tyler Doggie' (voiced by Charlie Adler): TBD *'Karen Doggie' (voiced by Tara Strong): TBD *'Robbie Doggie' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): TBD *'Jillian Doggie' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): TBD *'Kevin Doggie' (voiced by Rob Paulsen): TBD *'Wendy Doggie' (voiced by Cree Summer): TBD *'Joe Doggie' (voiced by Bob Bergen) : TBD *'Melissa Doggie' (voiced by Nancy Cartwright): TBD *'Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat' (voiced by Mae Whitman and Eric Bauza, respectively): TBD ''The Eli Show'' *'Eli' (voiced by Billy West): TBD *'Fang Suckle' (voiced by Eric Bauza): TBD ''Sam, Bobo and Ricky'' *'Sam Pussycat' (voiced by Corey Burton): TBD *'Bobo Pussycat' (voiced by Bill Farmer): TBD *'Ricky Mouse' (voiced by Tom Kenny): TBD ''Spike and Tyke'' *'Spike Bulldog' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): TBD *'Tyke Bulldog' (voiced by Rob Paulsen): TBD ''Warners Madness'' *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively): TBD ''The Misadventures of Tom, Jerry and Droopy'' *'Tom Cat' (voiced by Billy West): TBD *'Jerry Mouse' (voiced by Charlie Adler): TBD *'Droopy' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): TBD ''The Rash'' *'The Road Runner/The Rash' (voiced by Tom Kenny, vocal effects by Frank Welker): TBD ''The Powersquirrel Girls'' *'Blossom' (voiced by ): the eldest Powersquirrel Girl and the leader of the group. *'Bubbles' (voiced by Tara Strong): the youngest Powersquirrel Girl and the most girlish member. *'Buttercup' (voiced by E.G. Daily): the middle Powersquirrel Girl and and the most aggressive member. *'Professor Utonium' (voiced by Tom Kane): the creator/father of the Powersquirrel Girls. ''Mystery, Inc. *'Scooby-Doo''' (voiced by Frank Welker): TBD *'Shaggy Rogers' (voiced by Matthew Lillard): TBD *'Fred Jones' (also voiced by Frank Welker): TBD *'Daphne Blake' (voiced by Grey DeLisle): TBD *'Velma Dinkley' (voiced by Kate Micucci): TBD ''Lego's Place'' *'Lego' (voiced by Josh Keaton): the owner of Lego's Place. *'Wag' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke): Lego's childlish but trustworthy best friend. *'Rose' (voiced by Tara Strong): Lego's other best friend and his possible love interest. *'Bobo Pussycat' (voiced by Bill Farmer): one of the Lego's Place most common costumers who is mainly seen driving Rose mad. ''WB Network'' *'Wile E. Coyote' (voiced by Bill Farmer): TBD ''Collin and His Pals'' *'Collin the Speedy Mongoose' (voiced by Jason Griffith): a teenage mongoose with speed powers. *'Tommy the Opossum' (voiced by Scott Menville, vocal effects by Frank Welker): an opossum who is Collin's best opossum friend. *'Lagan Fuller' (voiced by Tara Strong): a 17-year-old mouse who is Collin's girlfriend. *'Haley Flanagan' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller): a 17-year-old duck who is Lagan's best friend. *'Stacie the Speedy Dog' (voiced by Grey DeLisle): TBD *'WesDragon' (voiced by Jess Harnell): TBD *'Trent Wright' (voiced by Rob Paulsen): TBD *'Hannah Abernathy' (voiced by TBD): TBD *'Laney Jefferys' (voiced by Candi Milo): TBD *'Heather Lansdell' (voiced by TBD): TBD *'Colby Logston' (voiced by TBD): TBD *'Jake Henke' (voiced by Adam Devine): TBD ''The Perils of Minerva Mink'' *'Minerva Mink' (voiced by ): TBD *'Foghorn Leghorn' (voiced by Bill Farmer): TBD *'Barnyard Dawg' (also voiced by Bill Farmer): TBD ''Albuquerque Plains'' *'Buster Bunny' (voiced by Charlie Adler): one of the segment's two main protagonists. *'Babs Bunny' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): Buster's girlfriend and one of the segment's two main protagonists. *'Yakko Warner' (voiced by Rob Paulsen): TBD ''The Worldwide Mysteries'' *'Hello Nurse' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): a female swan and the leader of TBD who is also Dr. Otto Scratchansniff's niece. *'Sylvester Pussycat' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): the smartest member of the group, despite preferring to catch Tweety than help the group. *'Tweety Bird' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman): TBD *'Hector the Bulldog' (voiced by Frank Welker): TBD Supporting ''Bugs, Daffy and Porky'' *'Lola Bunny' (voiced by Kath Soucie): Bugs' girlfriend who shares some of his traits, despite being a bit more sadistic than him. Despite being mainly girlish, she also has some tomboyish traits. *'Tina Russo Duck' (voiced by Grey DeLisle): Daffy's girlfriend who is more tomboyish than Lola and disagrees with his boyfriend's crazy schemes. She's also the smartest member of the girl trio. *'Petunia Pig' (also voiced by Grey DeLisle): Porky's girlfriend who is the most mature member of the girl trio, but also the most agressive, mainly when she goes mad. *'Foghorn Leghorn' (voiced by Bill Farmer): a loud-mouthed rooster who is friends with Bugs, Daffy and Porky. *'Barnyard Dawg' (also voiced by Bill Farmer): Foghorn's friend/rival who commonly gets into prank wars with him. ''The Worldwide Mysteries'' *'Cool Cat' (voiced by Jim Cummings): TBD *'Dr. Otto Scratchansniff' (voiced by Rob Paulsen): a duck and a well-known psychiatrist who is Hello Nurse's uncle. Villains ''Bugs, Daffy and Porky'' *'Elmer Fudd' (voiced by Billy West): a fox and the segment's primary antagonist whose aim is to hunt and eat Bugs and Daffy. *'Yosemite Sam' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): a cowboy-like cat and the segment's other primary antagonist. *'Marvin the Martian' (also voiced by Bob Bergen): a martian who always comes with crazy schemes to take over Earth. *'Mr. Goat' (voiced by Charlie Adler): TBD *'Mr. Director' (voiced by Paul Rugg): a hyena and a nonsensical film director who always tries to convince the protagonists to star on his films. ''Collin and His Pals'' *'Teary Eyed Bryte' (also voiced by Grey DeLisle): TBD **'Eli' (voiced by Billy West): TBD **'Fang Suckle' (voiced by Eric Bauza): TBD ''The Perils of Minerva Mink'' *'Mr. Goat/TBD' (voiced by Charlie Adler): TBD ''The Worldwide Mysteries'' *'Colonel Rimfire' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): a mongoose and Cool Cat's arch-nemesis who is the segment's primary antagonist. Other characters *'Claude Cat' (also voiced by Billy West): TBD *'Officer Bulldog and the Thief Crow': TBD Voice cast *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Robbie Doggie, Droopy, Sylvester Pussycat and Tweety Bird *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Joe Doggie and Marvin the Martian *Jess Harnell as Secret Squirrel, Wakko Warner and WesDragon *Jim Cummings as Morocco Mole, Cool Cat and Cecil Turtle *Billy West as George Doggie, Eli, Tom Cat, Elmer Fudd and Claude Cat *Grey DeLisle as Linda Doggie, Daphne Blake, Stacie the Speedy Dog, Tina Russo Duck, Petunia Pig and Teary Eyed Bryte *Charlie Adler as Tyler Doggie, Jerry Mouse, Buster Bunny and Mr. Goat *Tara Strong as Karen Doggie, Bubbles, Rose and Lagan Fuller *Tress MacNeille as Jillian Doggie, Dot Warner, Babs Bunny, Hello Nurse and Stella *Rob Paulsen as Kevin Doggie, Tyke Bulldog, Yakko Warner, Trent Wright and Dr. Otto Scratchansniff *Cree Summer as Wendy Doggie *Nancy Cartwright as Melissa Doggie *Mae Whitman as Agent Foxy *Eric Bauza as Pounce the Cat, Jaguar and Fang Suckle *Corey Burton as Sam Pussycat *Bill Farmer as Bobo Pussycat, Wile E. Coyote and Barnyard Dawg *Tom Kenny as Ricky Mouse, the Road Runner/The Rash (speaking) and Peppy Lion *Maurice LaMarche as Spike Bulldog, Yosemite Sam, Velcro and Colonel Rimfire *Frank Welker as the Road Runner/The Rash (vocal effects), Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Tommy the Opossum (vocal effects), Hector the Bulldog and McWolf * as Blossom *E.G. Daily as Buttercup *Tom Kane as Professor Utonium and Him *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley *Josh Keaton as Lego *Bill Fagerbakke as Wag *Jason Griffith as Collin the Speedy Mongoose *Scott Menville as Tommy the Opossum (speaking) *Lara Jill Miller as Haley Flanagan *Candi Milo as Laney Jefferys *Adam Devine as Jake Henke * as Minerva Mink *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny * as Mojo Jojo *Paul Rugg as Mr. Director Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia *This is the third television series created by Lauren Faust. The first two were My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic for Discovery Family and Loopy and Abe for WB Kids Jr. (along with her husband Craig McCracken). *This series is considered non-canon. Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:TV Series Category:Television Series